Strike a False Note
Strike a False Note is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the first case set in the Queens district of New York City. Plot After the Revolution's initial stage in Bronx, the player and Bradley Bliss decided to attend a local theatre musical that was being played in the local Queens Theatre about a dramatic actress making her big break in the 1940s. They then watched the play, before the star of the play appeared on stage singing her crescendo before an antique piano fell onto her once she made her highest note, silencing her. Bradley and the player then closed off the scene, soon collecting the body of theatre actress Sara Chorus. They then suspected musical theatre sponsor Sebastian Kane, as well the musical's choreographer Ellie Ventura and the director of the musical, Cassidy Rogers. Soon after, the detectives then learned from Victoria that the rope attached to the piano that killed Sara was cut from a theatre soapbox. They then investigated the soapbox, soon finding clues to suspect the theater's stagehand Andrew Michaels and the victim's co-actor Henri Piché in the murder, soon finding out that Henri had fled the scene to hide in the soapbox following the murder. They then continued their investigation and discovered the victim's bribes to Cassidy, who told the detectives that she refused the bribes. They also learned that the victim got drunk and insulted Sebastian. Soon after, they were informed by Kayden that he had heard the musical's choreographer Ellie Ventura singing death ballads about the victim when he was inspecting the murder scene. They then confronted the choreographer, who insisted that the victim was destined to die. After Bradley told her to leave the theater so they could continue investigating, they soon found enough evidence to arrest Henri Piché in the homicide. Henri then confessed to the homicide, saying that he had to do it in order to save who he loved. After Bradley asked him what he meant, Henri then told them that he had found out the victim's most shocking secret when she was talking to them over the phone. He then told them that he discovered that the victim was actually a rioter in the district and that he overheard the victim telling her fellow rioters to attack after she made her highest crescendo during the musical. He then confronted Sara, asking her why she would commit such horrifying acts. Sara then told him to shut up before he then went to Cassidy, trying to prevent the musical from going on to little avail. He then hurried to hoist a piano above the stage and dropped the piano on Sara to prevent the riot from happening and to protect his sister Natalie Piché and her 31 year old adoptive son Alexandro Moon, as they were viewing his act at the play. He then let them cuff him before taking him to trial with Judge González, who sentenced Henri to twenty years in prison for voluntary manslaughter. Afterwards, as Bradley reminisced on his family, Chief Law told the detectives that the musical had gone on with some songs, but a riot attack had occurred. Samara and the player then headed to the theatre to see what happened, questioning Ellie about what happened. Ellie then confessed that the rioters threw trash, paint and Molotov cocktails, which caused the audience to flee the scene. The detectives then investigated, soon tracking down a news station camera outside the theatre steps, which was a mess due to the fleeing spectators. Believing that the riot could’ve been recorded, they then unlocked the camera and sent the camera’s footage to Rhys for analysis. Rhys then confirmed that the footage featured news reporter Rex Mullins, who was broadcasting the musical’s songs that night after Sara’s death. The tech expert then revealed the riot occurred just as a light flashed above the stage, trash, molotov cocktails and paint being thrown after the light flash. They then decided to investigate the theatre soapbox as many of the rioters’ attacks came from the soapboxes. They then found a broken molotov cocktail that Angelica analyzed and confirmed that the cocktail was in the possession of stagehand Andrew Michaels. They then confronted him, the stagehand quickly confessing to his actions in the riot before he was arrested. Meanwhile, Bradley confessed that during the musical, he saw a beautiful young woman in the audience, however he could not talk to her due to the murder occurring. The player then went with the smitten Bradley to the theatre, where they found the same scarf Bradley confessed that she was wearing. The player then collected a sample of skin cells and matched the skin cells' DNA to a young woman named Irene Perrin, which excited Bradley as the database showed him the woman he was talking about. He then asked the player to help him out by accompanying him when he went to see Irene. They then headed to see Irene, Bradley returning the scarf back to her, before Bradley then smoothly asked Irene out to dinner to help her recover from the shock of the riots. Irene then accepted, thanking the detective and the player for helping her return the scarf. Irene and Bradley then left to have dinner together. After all the events, Chief Law told Samara and the player that they would need to keep an eye on the riots in the borough and try to find out their motive behind the riots before it started to massively harm the citizens. Summary Victim *'Sara Chorus' (found dead, crushed by a piano after her crescendo) Murder Weapon *'Antique Piano' Killer *'Henri Piché' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect listens to The Rolling Stones Appearance *The suspect wears a treble clef pin Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect listens to The Rolling Stones Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect listens to The Rolling Stones Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect listens to The Rolling Stones Appearance *The suspect wears a treble clef pin Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect eats beignets *The suspect listens to The Rolling Stones Appearance *The suspect wears a treble clef pin Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows physics. *The killer eats beignets. *The killer listens to The Rolling Stones. *The killer wears a treble clef pin. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Theater Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cut Rope, Torn Banner; Murder Weapon Found: Antique Piano) *Examine Torn Banner. (Result: Banner Restored; New Suspect: Sebastian Kane) *Interrogate Sebastian about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Theater Entrance) *Investigate Theater Entrance. (Clues: Locked Handbag, Faded Sign) *Examine Locked Handbag. (Result: Dance Notes) *Examine Dance Notes. (Result: E VENTURA; New Suspect: Ellie Ventura) *Ask Ellie if she was aware of the murder. *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Musical Advert; New Suspect: Cassidy Rogers) *Question Cassidy about the murder of her lead star performer. *Examine Cut Rope. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beignets) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows physics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Theater Soapbox. (Clues: Toolbox, Prop Beret, Torn Pieces) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Andrew Michaels) *Ask Andrew about the murder that occurred. (Attribute: Andrew eats beignets and knows physics) *Examine Prop Beret. (Result: H PICHE; New Suspect: Henri Piche) *Interrogate Henri about where he was after the murder. (Attribute: Henri eats beignets) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to The Rolling Stones; New Crime Scene: Theater Steps) *Investigate Theater Steps. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Umbrella Stand) *Examine Umbrella Stand. (Result: Envelope of Cash) *Examine Envelope of Cash. (Result: Envelope Message Revealed) *Question Cassidy about the bribes. (Attribute: Cassidy eats beignets, knows physics and listens to The Rolling Stones) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Analyze Defaced Poster. (09:00:00) *Ask Sebastian about the poster. (Attribute: Sebastian listens to The Rolling Stones and knows physics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Ellie about her death ballads about the victim dying. (Attribute: Ellie eats beignets, listens to The Rolling Stones and knows physics; New Crime Scene: Soapbox Seats) *Investigate Soapbox Seats. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Effigy of the Victim) *Examine Effigy of the Victim. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Examine Yellow Liquid. (Result: Pineapple Juice) *Question Henri about his juice on the effigy of the victim. (Attribute: Henri listens to The Rolling Stones and knows physics) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Arm X-Ray) *Analyze X-Ray. (09:00:00) *Confront Andrew about his arm fracture. (Attribute: Andrew listens to The Rolling Stones) *Investigate Broken Piano. (Clues: Pocket Knife, Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Broken Tiara) *Analyze Broken Tiara. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a treble clef pin) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Riot Act (1/6). (No stars) Riot Act (1/6) *Check on Ellie Ventura about the riot attack. *Investigate Theater Steps. (Clue: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (06:00:00) *Question Rex Mullins about the riot. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Theater Soapbox. (Clue: Glass Shards) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Molotov Cocktail) *Analyze Molotov Cocktail. (06:00:00) *Arrest Andrew for leading the riot in the theatre. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Bradley needs help with. *Investigate Theater Stage. (Clue: Scarf) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Skin Cells Identified) *Go with Bradley to meet Irene Perrin. (Reward: Chord Note Brooch) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Queens (TBB)